Gijinka Adventures
by MyLugiaTamer
Summary: What if Pokemon Gijinkas were real? What will happen to them since they are hated by most humans? Join one teen named Daniel who travels the whole Unova region, with his team... Who are Gijinkas! Need Cover picture for this, would prefer Daniel and his Oshwott in human form (Read story for her description)


**Hello fellow people reading this! As you know I am writing another story along side 'The Start of a Beginning' if you haven't read it please do. So enjoy this new story. Also me and would be writing a collaborative story, but I won't be spilling too much. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did Gijinkas would be real even though some people would hate me. D:**

A young boy about the age of 15 was asleep in his bed soundly, when his mother came into the room. She went to the edge of his bed and poked her son on the cheek, "Honey it's time to get up." She proceeded to poke her son's cheek.

Said boy stirred in his sleep, but his mom wouldn't have any of it. She then leaned to her son's ear and yelled into it, "GET UP YOU LAZY BOY!" To her amusement the boy jumped from his bed and landed face first into the bed.

He sat up slowly and looked at his mom with a hard glare, "Why'd you do do that?" His mom smiled innocently like nothing ever happened, "Dear it's time for you to get dressed, aren't you getting your pokemon from Professer Juniper today?" Suddenly the boy stood up in a blink of an eye.

"OH! You're right!" He started to go to his closet to get his stuff packed. His mom smiled and left the room.

-Later-

The boy looked into the mirror to see his reflection. He had dark blonde short shaggy hair with bangs going to the right, he had blue eyes that looked like the vastness of the ocean. He wore a baggy light blue t-shirt with a unzipped black hoody, black jeans with black and white high top shoes. This boy was named Daniel and he was going to go see the whole region of Unova.

"Alright time to get my first pokemon!" He grinned widely and then ran down stairs where his mother was at. "Bye mom I'll see you from time to time, I won't forget to visit!" He then left the house in a hurry. His mom just sat on the couch with a content smile on her face, "Always in a hurry, just like his father."

Daniel was running down the road of Nuvema Town towards the professor's laboratory for his partner pokemon. He arrived there on his mark and went inside. What he saw surprised the boy. Inside the lab were a lot of things he had never seen before in his life. He shook his head and proceeded to the other side of the lab, where Professor Juniper was. To his luck there she was standing next to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"Ah, welcome Daniel you're here for your pokemon correct?" Professor Juniper asked? All Daniel could do was nod viciously. Professor Juniper smiled and put her arms out to the pokeballs, "Then please pick your pokemon."

Daniel went up to the table and took a good look at them. He then picked a pokeball and released the pokemon from its capsule. Out came an Oshawott. Professor Juniper grinned and looked at Daniel, "It's a female by the way."

The fifteen year old nodded and looked at the Oshawott, thinking of a name for her. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at the Oshawott, "I'll name you Alice!" The now named Oshawott jumped up and down with a smile on her face.

"Be careful, Daniel." Professor Juniper warned, "This is no ordinary Oshawott." She said gravely. The teen raised a brow in confusion, but the professor waved it off and gave Daniel his pokedex and ten pokeballs. "Good luck!" She smiled.

-time skip-

Daniel walked towards Route One with Alice in his arms. The two of them were going to train and catch at least one Pokemon there. They walked along the grass until they stumbled upon a Lilipup just bounding along the grass. Alice jumped out of Daniel's arms and stood in front of him, staring hard at the pokemon.

"Alice use Tackle!" The Oshawott ran into the Lilipup, damaging it a bit. The pokemon growled at Alice and did its own Tackle, but Alice jumped to the side. "Alice Tackle again!" She nodded and hit the pokemon on the side, then Daniel threw one of the pokeballs at the Lilipup. One, Two, Three... Ding!

Daniel and Alice ran up to the ball and the teen picked it up and raised it in the air, with a triumphant smile, "Alright I caught a Lilipup!" After the introductions between the two pokemon and the teen, they decided to train until sundown.

-That night-

Daniel was sleeping in his sleeping bag under a tree. Something poked his cheek. The teen grimaced and turn to his side, but the poking wouldn't stop. He opened one eye to see a blue and white blob, but he concentrated more to see a girl probably about the age of 12.

She had short white hair with bangs going downward, with a really baggy dark blue hoody with what seemed to be a scalchop on the middle, probably the same colored shorts underneath the hoody, and blue sneakers. What made Daniel raise a brow at this girl's appearance was that she had an Oshawott tail and ears.

The teen rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Who are you miss?" This seemed to make the girl pout, "I'm Alice duh! How do you not know your own Pokemon?" Daniel's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Regaining his composure he pointed at her, "You're not Alice!" He grabbed onto his head, shaking it side to side in the process. "Alice is an Oshawott, not a human girl!"

The girl looked at the freaked out Daniel and shook her head, "I am Alice, and also I'm not a human." She looked at Daniel once again, "I'm a Gijinka."

Daniel stopped his mental ranting and looked at 'Alice'.

"Gijinka?" 'Alice nodded. "What in Arceus's name is a Gijinka?!" Daniel took a breath.

"You know what im just going back to sleep, this is probably just a weird dream I'm having." He looked at 'Alice'. "Good night miss." He then lied back down into his sleeping bag, drifting off to sleep.

"He's in denial." 'Alice' said shaking her head. She then went into Daniel's sleeping bag and cuddled next to him, falling asleep afterwards.

**Whew done! Sorry for all the time skips in this chapter, but I didn't know what to put during those scenes, so I went to the time skipping resort. I promise to not put as much time skips in the next chapter. Well for now stay in your seats faithful readers! Peace!**

***MLT snaps his fingers making him disappear***


End file.
